Uravity
Ochaco Uraraka, is a Student at U.A. High School. She is also known by her Hero name Uravity, is a member of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently doing an internship under the Dragoon Hero: '''Ryukyu, alongside fellow U.A. High School students, Nejire Hado and Tsuyu Asui. '''Appearance: Ochaco is a normal weighted girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. Personality Ochaco is a very warm, bubbly and lively person who thinks about everything positively, while still being objective enough to seeing flaws and virtues of something or someone, noticing their differences but respect them as she thinks all things/beings complement each other. She is very harmonic and empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of No.13 and their expertise in the area. Abilities and Powers: * Keen Intellect: Though she isn't the most cunning of her class, having ranked thirteenth in the midterms. Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce her opponent's weaknesses and combat style soon after their battles begins, and distracting them enough to form complex plans. Quirk - Zero Gravity: * Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them. She also is able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result, although this effect has been negated somewhat thanks to her training. * Skill Release: Ochaco can press her fingertips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. * Meteor Shower: After causing that several pieces of rubble fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco can collect a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, forming a deadly, giant meteor of rubble. * Home Run Comet: After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco can use the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy, acting as an improvised yet quite strong bat. History: Her parents own a construction business that hasn't gotten a particularly significant amount of business in years, which affected their lifestyle. Neither of their Quirks are compatible with the jobs, but their daughter's is. Even as a small child, Ochaco desired to help her family out in any way she could, wanting to work for them and use her Quirk to help them make money. That way, they could reduce labour costs and sell their heavy lifting equipment. However, her father always told Ochaco that the way to truly make him and her mother happy would be for their daughter to achieve her own dreams. As a result, she aspires to become a Pro Hero, wanting to help people and make enough money to give her parents an easy life.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Intern Category:Ryukyu Hero Office